1. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention relates to a new and improved device for cooling and dispensing fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable during parties or similar functions to dispense cool liquid such as wine from a bottle that has not been chilled prior to the party. Placing the full bottle of wine in an ice bucket will not rapidly cool the wine resulting in delayed serving of the wine or only partially chilled wine. An alternative procedure is to provide individual glasses of wine with ice, however, as the ice melts the wine is diluted thereby diminishing its taste.
Another prior art procedure is to pour the wine in a highly conductive reservoir surrounded by a cooling media such as ice, however, this is a rather complex procedure requiring a costly mechanism. In addition, the desirable taste of the wine is hampered due to the pouring and aerating of the wine. Other devices for cooling fluids have been shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,663,684; 2,360,491; 1,248,705; 1,236,912; 305,523; 3,923,662 and 3,595,030, among others.